supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pytka (Supernannya/Pokemon AU)
Biography Pytka (Russian Cyrillic: Пытка) is a Pokémon owned by Ri Dae-Jung He is an assassin trained under the notorious Blood Soldier Ops after being caught in Kovoska, he grew up with the accent for the rest of his life. He marries Angel prior to the fanfic Meeting Up. It is revealed he is the boss of the largest Bratva organisation in Kovoska, Chernyye Kryl'ya, Controlling 70% of Kovoska. In Cold Eyes, it is revealed he had a half-sister and niece due to his father eloping with another female Hydreigon, which fuelled his hatred for his father. Profile Name: Pytka Gender: Male Trainer: Ri Dae-Jung Occupation: Outlaw Race: Deino/Zweilous/Hydreigon Height: 5’7/5’11 Weight: 156 lbs/352.7lbs Distinctive traits: Speaks Russian as a first language and has a noticeable accent, very likely abandoned in Kovoska. History Pytka was born in Unova to Ivan and Annette, his previous trainer then abandoned infant Deino in the winter wilderness, he then later lied that their Deino was a stillbirth, as a result Pytka never knew his parents but had a deep hatred against the previous trainer. Unknown to Pytka, he had a younger sister named Kania, which he wouldn’t meet until his adult years. He was looked after by a kind elderly woman between the human ages of 5 weeks and 6-years old old, who told him if he needed anything, he should stay outside her home. He was caught a year after by Ri Dae-Jung, a student of the Blood Soldier Ops, despite his blindness, he was very good at fighting. He evolved into Zweilous of intense training, which proved to be a troublesome time for Ri Dae-Jung, as one of the heads had a violent personality and the other was shy and quiet, these two personalities would mix when he evolved into Hydreigon. Ri Dae-Jung and three other survivors graduated from the program, he and his Pokémon team were on their own. Ri Dae-Jung, Pytka, Sibpal and the rest of the team arrived in Sinnoh and was doing well until he took up a job as a calling hitman, where he would be called to perform assassinations, groups like Team Plasma and Team Galactic often hired him to assassinate members accused of murder, pedophila, pokephilia, and rape. Sometimes, there would be no calls, which resulted in Pytka, Sibpal and Ri Dae-Jung going hungry and resorting to stealing food from shops. He was brought in by Marie alongside his trainer and teammates. A few weeks later, he and his teammates were enrolled into Poké University. He had an uneasy time because he spoke mostly Russian, it was also one of the worst universities in the Sinnoh region, 58% of students died from riots or protests. Faira, a Clefairy student organized anti-Dragon riots and shot Dragon type Pokemon to death. Students were hardly punished and fights often broke out between students, Pytka would spend his free-time skipping classes except English to watch Godzilla movies. Faira controlled everything, she banned non-Fairy types from the canteen, demolished boys and girls bathrooms and bullied students into accepting LGBT+. Her actions often led to Pytka and numerous other students going hungry and he relied on Angel to get his food for him An incident involved when a female Hydreigon who was out walking through the remains of a riot, Carol, the female Hydreigon was shot in the head with a plastic bullet, which ended up killing her, Pytka says that Kania "Reminds me so much of that lost female Hydreigon". Later on, he found out he had a half-sister and niece, making him an uncle. Appearance Pytka is a Hydreigon, which is a draconic Pokémon with black fur, six wings, blue skin, a red tank tread like patterns across his abdomen, he has a flower-like collar around his neck and his second and third head. One his left "head", He has a cut near the eye from a brawl. The heads on his hands tend to function more like arms. In his human forme, he is a slender yet muscular man that stands at 5’7, he has black hair with fuschia and blue tints and streaks, a Soviet-like uniform, his second and third "heads" become hands with gloves resembling the heads with the scar on his left, around his neck is a fuschia collar and around both wrists sports the same design. On his days off or not bothering to change his clothes or when going to the preschool Angel works at, he wore a croptop, jeans and sneakers, he typically wears these clothes in Alola, sometimes wearing them for assassinations, according to Samuel and Kanka, this makes Pytka look more like a male stripper than a terrifying opponent. During his time from university as he describes being a “underground ghetto rat” after his dorm room was put in disrepair, He is less muscular and his hair is slightly messier, one of his wings his bandaged, he’s also wearing a tanktop with the collar pulled on the point it reveals his chest aswell as wearing tattered jeans. In his Deino human forme before he became known as Pytka, he has much messier black hair without the highlights as he came of age that covered his eyes, which looked very cloudy and looked 4 years of age, he wore a tattered blue tunic, on the back, he had two birthmarks. He has his six wings, which allows him to fly as a human. When he attended university, he wore shorts, a short-sleeved blue top with fuschia highlights, he also sometimes wore a King Ghidorah shirt as casual wear. As swimwear, he wears a pair of blue swim trunks, he also wears a jacket that is left unbuttoned. As the mysterious “boss of Chernyye Kryl'ya”, he wears a black suit with a poncho with a hood, completely masking his face and hair, in the warmer temperatures or when reporting from Alola and Hoenn or Unova when it’s warm, he takes off the buttoned shirt and tuxedo, revealing his slender yet muscular body, according to him, “It keeps female members to pay attention to him” Personality Pytka is foulmouthed and snarky, He likes video games and horror movies, despite this, He is also somewhat shy around Angel and he is best friends with her, later his wife, despite him having the type disadvantage, He also uses "gay" as an insult, as he calls Samuel "The almightly gaylord", and Conker "Your gayness in command to the almighty gaylord" He is said by Sibpal to have an obsession with the word "motherfucker" He is also very vigilante, he believes he should be allowed to end the lives of people who deserve death, believing if people like rapists, drug dealers, pedophiles and murderers are killed, then prisons will be less crowded and police won’t have to be lax on them, In relation to this, He hates people that attack innocents and the weak using their Pokémon, considering them “cowards”, Pytka has been described as doing "whatever the fuck he wants" by everyone he knows due to his behavior Despite his temperament, he is very affectionate with his teammates and people he's close with, such as Marie and Angel, He genuinely loves Angel and always tries to see her. He doesn't get along with other male Hydreigon too well. He was very indifferent to his own biological family due to him spending his time in the winter wilderness and the Blood Soldier Ops, He also hates his own father, with Ivan calling him a “foul-moithed assassin who looks like a stripper with his croptop”, the only biological family member he gets on with is his sister Kania. Pytka is also shown to dislike and shows very little trust in the the police, claiming that they don’t do their jobs and constantly letting criminals go or losing track of them, this might stem from the campus police not punishing killers on the Poké University campus. He is also very secretive about his role as Chernyye Kryl'ya’s boss to his clients, he pretends to be a stripper in Kovoska’s rundown city of Kobovona. He is also known to have a hatred for extreme elitist trainers, who often dump newborn Pokémon for not being the right gender or nature, which is understandable as he was dumped and left to die for being a born a boy. He was also shown to be vulgar dealing with Catalina, telling her to go “suck men’s dicks” Due to his experiences in the cold Kovoska, Blood Soldier Ops, his horrible university, he has a very cynical view of the world, Seeing everything as “kill-to-survive”. He also has an unwillingness to leave his “outlaw” lifestyle behind, which makes sense considering he spent his entire life on the run. Abilities Pytka is a Dark-Dragon type Pokémon, he is capable of using Dragon Type moves, he can also fly thanks to his wings. Thanks to his ability Levitate, he is immune to Ground-type attacks, he is also immune to Psychic-type attacks thanks to his Dark typing. Weaknesses is his wings, which are very sensitive and can incapacitate him when touched, he is also weak to Ice, Fairy, Fighting, Bug and a lesser extent to Dragon types. His accent is also a disadvantage since it is thick and sometimes difficult to understand. His known moves are Steel Wing, Flash Cannon, Dragon Pulse and Fly, Ri Dae-Jung may have taught him the first two to give him an advantage with Fairy-types. He is also highly trained in multiple firearms. He speaks fluent Russian, which is his first language, Korean, and English with a slight accent. Quotes (He must be gay) ~ Pytka in Russian about Samuel. I really fucking hate going to Alola, some of the Pokémon that are native to their Pokédex there treat me with racist disdain since they never seen a Hydreigon in their life, There is a very small population of Deino in Alola, but they're usually killed to stop them from evolving, Sibpal isn't that fond of it either, the Sneasel populace of Mount Lanalika treated him with disdain because he was disgusted at the killing of an Alolan Vulpix. I am not saying I hate you because you are a homosexual, I just hate the extreme members forcing their agenda on everything and demanding they need representation. Do you have any idea how stupid you sound?, I mean, what a fyck up, You lost Angel and you're like: 'Can you please help us find her?', Why the fuck should I?! That was your job motherfucker and you probably suck at it! Я убью тебя! Ты меня слышишь?! Я разорву твои гребаные шары и прикрепи их к твоему чертовому лбу! (I will murder you! Do you hear me?! I will rip off your fucking balls and staple them to your fucking forehead!) ~ Pytka screaming in Russian (Stop! stop! STOP! STRIPES! I'M GONNA PEE MYSELF!)" Pytka's wings being tickled by Stripes for fun. Sometimes, I wish I was blind again, because other than people I actually, you know, like, This world is full of Charizard piss. There was a cemetery that held Pokémon who died during fight, there's a secret plot called Plot G, no flag was allowed to fly over it, it held the bodies of Pokémon convicted of heinous crimes, there was a Sylveon who abducted Dragon types and led them to their death, the reason she was found was because they found a Hydreigon's skull in her bedroom. If you wanna be a damm vegan, that's perfectly fine, but don't fuck with my food. It's an all-male team, they are no girl's bathrooms. ~ Pytka to his sister, Kania. Odin, Dva, Tri (One, Two, Three), Ri Dae-Jung, I don't think we brought enough bodybags ~ Pytka to Ri Dae-Jung, Conker, we talked about this, this is a party for adults, we agreed we will not be answering the door. I only kill people who deserve death, I am not down with murdering innocents, it's not worth my fucking time. Luigi, let me reveal a simple truth, Reicheru fucking hates you, you force her into an arranged marriage and refuse to take nyet for an answer. The worst pain I have ever been in was when Faira grabbed a hold of my wings and fucking twisted them. If you look at a human shifter Deino, they have two spots on their back, this grows to be their wings when they reach the Zweilous stage, the Zweilous stage shows four spots two above the developed wings and two below. Maybe I can be given free time just this once and I can see my girl. Faira said that when she emptied the special gun on Carol, said she would have done the same if she was a Deino. Yamata, stop! That really tickles! ~ Yamata unintentionally tickling Pytka. I don’t care who my parents were, They still abandoned me in a frozen hell! Maybe if the police do their jobs, I wouldn’t have to kill these people, Did Faira get arrested for murdering Carol and all those people?! NO! Did she get arrested for violating the rights of everyone in that shithole?! NYET! Did they offer supplies to people trapped inside, some who were starving like I was, sick or injured?! FUCK NO! During our during our honeymoon in Unova, Angel brought a packet of jellybeans from the hotel’s store and we ate them together since I was starting to get a little hungry, until this bitch of a woman told us it was rude not to offer her kids sweets. Conker.........I don’t have.......urp......three stomachs......Angel, take me to the bathroom or bring a bucket........ N?, I met him once, He claimed he could talk to Pokemon and some other shit, I didn’t have the most decent relationship with him, He didn’t really speak to me because at the time, I only spoke Russian. To be honest, I hate elitist trainers, They dump Pokémon for not being the nature they want or gender, I was dumped in Kovoska for being a boy. No Pokémon species out there in this world is genuinely good or bad, a Hydreigon like my sister can be sweet as Iris, and a Clefable can be a cruel and heartless sociopath, In rundown Kobovona, even cute Pokémon like Pikachu and Cinccino have picked up their trainer’s violent traits, their teams consists of the worst, criminals, thieves, murderers, you name it. Faira and her group would often abduct students and kill them, then mutilate their bodies, if Selina is to be believed, she carved the words “FUCK DRAGON-TYPES” on Kapuno’s thigh. Guys, I’m a fucking outlaw alongside the rest of my team, Law doesn’t concern me, It’s kill or be killed, I’m not a nice person, I kill to make a living, motherfucker. Yeah well, I never really liked him that much, He was a an ungrateful piece of shit, The fact he cheated on mom with her neighbor also pissed me off, this happened before me or Kania was born and mom was unaware of it until his illegitimate daughter and granddaughter showed up, His daughter’s name is Lila, and the niece I never fucking heard about is a Deino who is the equivalent of a 5-year old girl ~ Pytka on his father to the group when telling him Ivan was in the hospital. Yeah, I prayed to Arceus up until that point Faira’s gang beat the hell out of me, what they saw was another university ghetto rat and no Arceus, what’s left for poor little Russian bastard in a hellhole university where you die horribly. You’re not in Unova anymore, this is Kobovona, motherfucker. The moral of my story is when you’re living on the edge, that’s all that matters to you because it’s what you really got, and one more thing, all those self-righteous bastards who think believing liars and bitches who think life is only about them, I don’t want to hear you speaking your mind from the same perspective as those hypocrites, nothing is worse than getting treat like some man-whore by your companions, so, Don’t even tell me how to act proper. I’m very familiar with the Dark net, I sometimes have to view snuff films and pornography recovered from criminals, I don’t enjoy things like this, Some of the snuff films were fucking disgusting. Criminals filming themselves taking turns raping and murdering women, filming kid’s last moments, all that shit, it could have been my own sister, some people even sell organs and kidneys, even poisons banned by the governments. I know the JoJo fandom is considered toxic, I kind of have to agree, but me and Kania nothing like this, I know I might make a joke in a comments section, the JoJo references are sometimes not needed unless actually needed, but this is the most benign thing ever done and it’s nothing compared to idiots filming dead bodies in forest, I see these people as idiots having a bit of fun. Yes, I’m homophobic and I use slurs, I fucking get it, but it’s more against the extreme side of LGBT that want pedophiles in it, try to disestablish gender and making Gay Pride look like a porn show than against normal gay people, I read a manga with a heavy LGBT fanbase and the villain being bisexual, I don’t want to hear anyone speaking their mind from the same perspective as those damn hypocrites. We’re not going back to those fucking National Dex people, they are morons that couldn’t shut the fuck up, and I thought Team Yell couldn’t shut the fuck up! They‘re all in my native language, dumbass ~ Pytka to Conker. Trivia * He claimed he had severe cataracts when he was younger and had to have help, which pays homage to the fact that Deino, Hydreigon's starting form, is blind. * According to Sibpal, Pytka’s birthday is in October. * Sibpal nicknames him "sockpuppet", much to his annoyance. * He was met during an assassination mission that Ri Dae-Jung was out on, he caught him as Deino after he was abandoned. * As a Zweilous, his two head had different personalities than would later become apart of his Hydreigon forme, his right head was foul-mouthed, used insults and he mostly spoke in Russian, while his left head was less prone to swearing and insults and had a much shyer nature, he mostly spoke Korean. * He is homophobic because he hates the more extreme members of the LGBT community forcing their agenda on everything (Such as GiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend) and he believes only male and female Pokémon can only marry, not because he is religious. * His favorite food is shchi, a Russian cabbage dish, he also seems to like syrniki. * His least favorite food is natto, complaining it tastes like "something died in it", He also hates hamburgers, pizza and other junk, despite this, he will eat them in dire circumstances such as if he is starving. * His Russian accent is much heavier than Sibpal's, even when he speaks English. * He speaks Russian, Korean and English with an accent. * He is nicknamed "Zvezda" by Angel, who in return nicknames her "Rozovaya" * He claims his funeral wish is having a floral tribute with the word spelling out "Motherfucker" * His scar on his left head/arm was a result of him fighting with a Machamp classmate, the Machamp classmate had a knife on him. * He, aswell as most of his teammates is microchipped with a chip that triggers an EMP in Poké Balls, even Master Balls to stop people from catching him. * Mr. Assault, Jade's Hydreigon is considered to be the only Pokémon to handle Pytka's incessant Russian cussing. * His wings are very ticklish, his laugh comes out as panicked sounding and starts pleading in Russian. * He is affectionately nicknamed Zmey Gorynych by Sibpal, which is a reference to a multiple-headed dragon in Russian and Ukranian mythology. * He is nicknamed Orochi by Satoko and her Pokémon. * According to his university classmates, he is a huge fan of Godzilla films. * He is noted that he doesn't get along with other male Hydreigon. * According to Nurse Joys and their Pokémon, he has traits similar to sociopathy, psychopathy and megalomania. * He owns a motorcycle. * He adopted the name Romanov (Романов) as a surname, Making his full name Pytka Ivanovich Romanov (Пытка Иванович Романов) * His family name was originally Trikano, which he refuses to use and uses Romanov instead. * He refused to invite his parents to his wedding, only allowing Kania to go. * If Pytka finished university, he would have graduated in with a political science and history degree. * Pytka’s guise while hiding from the fact he’s Chernyye Kryl’ya‘s boss is a male poledancer working at Ublyudochnyy Klub, a strip club for women. * He was dumped in Kovoska for being a boy, Kazu also considered Deino a waste of time to evolve despite keeping Pytka’s sister Kania. * He likes western films. * Most of his books are in Russian. * Most of his nicknames from friends derive from what his species is based off or appearance. # Zvezda is probably a reference to his collar, which resembles a star. # Zmey Gorynych is a reference to a multiple-headed dragon in Russian mythology, his role as a Russian assassin also pays homage to this. # Orochi is a reference to the Yamata no Orochi, Hydreigon's evolutionary family is based of this, Origin of Name Russian: His name means "torture" (Пытка) His last name Romanov might stem from the last royal family of Russia. Category:Characters in Supernannya/Pokemon AU Category:Pokemon